shadowinthesouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Urban Setting
The Urban Setting Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Praesent feugiat gravida dolor vitae tempus. Donec at sapien ut metus consectetur malesuada non sodales turpis. Etiam volutpat elementum sodales. Integer tempus eros interdum orci semper pharetra. Nullam molestie elementum tortor, nec rhoncus quam hendrerit vel. 'Suggested callings for urban' Scholar, Treasure Hunter 'Unusual callings for urban' None 'Cultural Blessings ' Many faces from many places, it allows to roll twice the feat dice on any social interaction that doesn't involves combat or any lore roll that involves traditions from a culture. 'Starting skills' 'Specialities ' Choose 2 traits from Area Lore, Acadamae Lore, Burglary, Seamanship, Story telling, Folk Lore, Short Blade fighter. 'Backgrounds:' Select one of the following backgrounds ''Scholarly Lineage *Scholarly Lineage, Yours has been a family of students of knowledge having served as scholars in the most famous courts in the principalities, You have been prepared to serve as councilor, healer and private tutor to nobles families imparting the wisdom learnt from your apprentienship at the Collegium's sponsored universities. *Body 3, Heart 5, Wits 6, *Favored skill : Insight *Traits pick 2 of the following traits, Clever, Cunning, Keen eyed, Quck of Hearing, Suspicious, Wary, Fair Spoken, Proud Seer of the Stars *The Council of Seers follows the sacred numeronean tradition of interpret the visions and prophecies written in the stars and guide on behalf of the vacant Tar, the Supreme Collegium decissions, for sixteen years you have been sponsored by a teaching Seer filling your live with books and lore. *Body 2, Heart 6, Wits 6 *Favoured Skill, Riddle *Distinctive Features (choose two Traits from those listed) Secretive, Elusive,Grim, Patient,Wary, Wilful, Lordly, Fair Witty Gentleman '' *Body 5, Heart 5, Wits 4, *Favoured Skill: Persuade , *Distinctive Features (Choose 2) Quick of hearing, Clever, Merry, Merciful, Fair-Spoken, Steadfast, True-hearted, Wary, Elusive ''Seeker of Marvels '' *Body 4, Heart 6, Wits 4 *Favoured Skill Travel *Distinctive Features (choose two Traits from those listed) Trait, Adventorous, Bold, Cunning, Energetic, Nimble, Reckless, Keen Eyed ''Student of the Steel *Body 5, Heart 4, Wits 5 *Favoured Skill Battle *Distinctive Features (choose two Traits from those listed) Tall, Grim, Hardened, Proud, Stern, Vengeful, Bold, Determined Hands of the healer halls '' *Body 2, Heart 7, Wits 5 *Favoured Skill, Healing *Distinctive Features (choose two Traits from those listed) Curious, Determined, Energetic, Generous, Just, Merciful, Robust, True Hearted. ''Quick of words, hands and feet *Body 3, Heart 5, Wits 6 *Favoured Stealth *Distinctive Features (choose two Traits from those listed) Cunning, Bold, Adventorous, Curious, Keen Eyed, Swift, Wary, Elusive. 'Cultural Rewards' Family Heirloom One item has been of importance for your family, from generation to generations has been handed down to one special custody. Now you are this custody. In times of gloom, its vision and touch soothes your heart . Once per session roll a heart attribute against a TN 14, if succesful you regain one point of Hope. Scroll Hoard Through long years of careful searching and purchasing, or perhaps an ihertance of your master, you have adquired an extensive library of books and scrolls. When you purchase this reward select one speciality Lore, you could use the trait for any Lore Check involving the topic of the library. You may add aditional lores selecting another Scroll Hoard reward. Best armor money can buy This perfect suit of armor was crafted by dwarves, and now is in your hands. When you roll to ignore a wound, throw the feat dice twice and keep the best one. 'Cultural Virtues' Of diagnosis and prognosis You have been teached in the healing halls about the human body and its workings . You know a fair lore about the four humors (blood, choler, melancholy and phlegm) and how the imbalances in humors (caused by innapropiate diet, bad smells and unfavorable stars) bring diseases . You start with one poultice and may spend 1 experience point in each fellowship phase to learn another. To prepare one poultice or theliac you need a full rest scene and a variable TN to prescribe the balancing actions required to benefit the four humors. *Theliac of the Healer, Heal TN 16, on a success the imbiber of thits poultice would benefit of the medicine gaining the Wisdom of the healer in endurace during a short rest. Twice the Wisdom on an great success. *Mustard Plaster, Heal TN 16, Grants your Wisdom points of endurance to a wounded patient for success, to a maximum of great success. *Theriac of Fox lungs this Sirupy medicine made from boiled flowers honey will use cure different kind of diseases during a Fellowship or safe haven phase. *Tincture of pansley, these concentrated infusions of herbs are an effective poison antidote. Roll a heal TN 16 to remove any poison to one companion. Malbeth's Foresight Raise your maximum Hope score by 1 point. Additionally, once every Adventuring phase, you may invoke your power of foresight. When this happens, the Loremaster should give you a relevant piece of information regarding negative events likely to occur during your current adventure. If no such information is available – or the Loremaster prefers not to divulge it – at the start of the next Fellowship phase, he must award you one experience point instead (your foresight contained a more intimate message, leading to a sudden bout ofinsight or deeper understanding). Your foresight manifests in many forms: it can be a hazy vision, a recurring and enigmatic dream, or a crypticmessage borne by a talking bird. Friends from all corners of the land You keep many friends and travel partners, when you enter a new town or a civilized area you may roll a travel tn roll of 14 to find someone who is related with your acquitances, a extraordinary success an acquaintance is met. The acquitance will be helpful and increases temporarily your renown in the area by 2 additional points to a maximum of 4. Also increase permanent your hope in 1 point. ''Quick of feet While you use a close stance you may add the endurance cost of your weapon to your parry score also you add the "quick of feet" as a special trait. Militia Training Raise your maximum Endurance score by 3 points. additionally, add polearm fighter to your traits. Sneaky, At the start of a scene where the location you are in is entered by newcomers, and if the location offers even the smallest opportunity to hide or sneak silently away, you can spend a point of Hope to disappear. You could slip into a convenient shadowy corner, a thick patch of undergrowth, a crowded room, a sharp bend in a passage underground or any other potentially concealing feature – the final decision on whether there is available concealment lies with the Loremaster. No roll is needed, and you are considered to be present in the area, but unseen to the eyes of the interlopers. Category:Character Category:Setting